Friendly Pretty Cure
Warning: This series covers serious topics such as: Depression/suicidal thoughts, anxiety, and ' 'death/grieving. If these topics bother you, please don't read. Stay safe! ~SingMeloetta Friendly Pretty Cure (フレンドリープリキュア) is a series created by SingMeloetta, which is not a part of their main meta series. The main theme is of the series is friendship, with a music sub-motif. Due to it's handling of certain subjects, this series is aimed towards a slightly older audience than the canon Pretty Cure meta series. Story * Friendly Pretty Cure Episodes The Friendship Kingdom is the place that is responsible for creating all of the friendship and harmony through the universe, with the help of their own Friendship Pretty Cure. However, when they discover that one of the Pretty Cure is at high risk for being taken by Negative, an evil organization who wants to take over Friendship Kingdom and rid the world of friendship, it's a race against time to defeat Negative. Episode List Characters Cures Alana Fuki '(福木 アラーナ ''Fuki Arana) Alana is a popular girl who, to her friends is seemingly great at everything she tries to do, (even though her true hobbies are baking sweets and singing) which, unbeknownst to her, is pushing one of her closest friends away from her. Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is '''Cure Sweet. Kaede Roumaru '(楓 呂丸 ''Roumaru Kaede) Kaede is by far the sportiest and most active of the cures, being especially into basketball, and is planning to get into track in the future. She seems to forget things a lot of the time, but is always happy to help out her friends whenever she can. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is '''Cure Courage. Chika Amagawa '(知佳 天河 ''Amagawa Chika) Chika is a very smart and very busy girl who always studies to the point of perfection. This can make her hard to relate to at times, but once you get to know her, you can see that she's just like any other average girl. Her theme color is yellow, and her cure identity is '''Cure Wisdom. Shion Tsubasa '(つばさしおん ''Tsubasa Shion) Shion is always happy to make other people laugh, and she jokes around with her friends a lot. She does not currently know what she is going to do with her future, however, and tends to put herself down a lot because of that fact. Her theme color is orange and her Pretty Cure identity is '''Cure Laugh. Madoka Nomi '(乃美 円花 ''Nomi Madoka) Madoka is very passionate about her love for singing, and has wanted to become a singer since she was very young, and it usually shows in her audition results. However, early in the current school year, her uncle passed away, which has troubled her passion through the year, and has created lots of negativity inside her. Her theme color is purple, and her cure name is '''Cure Desire. Mascot Bobble (ボブル Babaru) Bobble is a mascot fairy from the Friend Kingdom, sent to assist the Pretty Cure on their mission to defeat the Negative. Villains (Negative) Negative 'is an organization, lead by Enemie, that is bent on ridding the human worlds of friendship and bonds, and making the Friendship Kingdom powerless in the process. * 'Enemie '(エネミー ''Enemī) The head of the Negative, he inspires hatred towards others. * 'Douleur '(ドゥール Do~ūru) is the second in command to Negative. He makes people feel depressed and angry with their current situation. He keeps talking to Madoka, trying to convince her to join Negative. * '''Envie (エンビー Enbī) works to inspire jealousy in the hearts of people on Earth. She controls many of the Kiraino seen in the series. * Dark Desire (ダークデザイア Daku Dezaia) is a Dark Cure created by Douleur in order to intimidate Madoka into joining Negative. Her personality is the "dark side" of Madoka's. When the Negative do take control of Madoka, she turns into Dark Desire. * Kiraino (きらいの) are the main monsters of the series. Supporting Characters Family * Eri and Chihaya Fuki '( 福木 エリ''Fuki Eri and 福木 千早'' Fuki Chihaya'') Alana's younger sisters. They are twins, and are both one year below her. Both of them like to sing as well, but aren't as talented. This leads both of them to become jealous of her. * '''Sakura Nomi (乃美さくら'' Nomi Sakura) Madoka's mother, and the younger sister of Madoka's Uncle Daichi. She clearly cares for Madoka, but often times nags her or accidentally upsets her over small issues * 'Hideki Nomi (乃美 秀樹 Nomi Hideki) Madoka's father, the two have a very strong bond. However, he is constantly pushing his daughter, and also gets angry easily, which has caused Madoka to become a perfectionist. * 'Naoki Nomi '(乃美 直樹'' Nomi Naoki'') Madoka's older brother, he is very supportive and protective of her, but has trouble with boundaries and realizing emotional expressions. * '''Daichi Shikyo (司教 大地 Shikyo Daichi) (Uncle David in Glitter Force Friends) Madoka's uncle who passed away soon before the series began. Friendship Kingdom * Queen Harmonia (クイーンハルモニア Kuīn Harumonia) The queen of the Friendship Kingdom. Locations * Friendship Kingdom '(友情の王国 ''Yujo no oko) A kingdom that grows and maintains all of the friendships and bonds on Earth, as well as in the kingdom itself. It is ruled by Queen Harmonia. * 'Winter's Forest '(冬の森 Fuyu no mori) The domain where the Negative Manor is located. The forest is constantly dark and cold (hence the name Winter's Forest) and is made up of bare, blackened trees. Time is said to move slower here, and anyone who enters is said to slowly fall victim to the brainwashing of the Negative. * 'South Wind School '(南風 学校 Minamikaze Gakko) The school the girls attend. It is a wealthy and modern school, with a large student body population. Items * '''Bond Bracelet (ボンドブレスレット) The main transformation items of the season. * Memory Charms '(メモリチャーム) The main collectibles of the season. * 'Memory Chest (メモリチェスト) The chest where all of the Memory Charms are kept. * 'Harmony Microphones '(ハーモニーマイク) Powered up items. Used by Cure Desire and Cure Sweet in their Superior forms. Media Movie * Friendly Pretty Cure: The Grand Brightest Stage! Friendly Pretty Cure's movie, which will premiere in late winter. Gallery Trivia * Many aspects of this series are based on SingMeloetta's life ** The main characters are based on SingMeloetta's closest friends, with Cure Desire being based on herself. ** Bobble is based on an inside joke about the 2003 children's television show Boohbah. ** The Bond Bracelets are based on friendship bracelets. * This series was partially inspired by Best Friends! Pretty Cure * This series has its own TV Tropes page, found here Category:Friendly Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series